Through the Looking Glass: Black Rose
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Briar Beauty was destined to sleep for 100 years. That was a long time for her, and by the time she would wake up, she'd only have tomb stones to speak too. Thankfully, one boy was able to talk her out of signing the Storybook of Legends. The one boy who was her first kiss, and is now going to be her first boyfriend. She can at least check one thing off her bucket list now.


**A/N:**

 **Yo, Celestial Sky Dragon here, dropping off this chapter. It's been sitting in my ipod storage for like two weeks now. Trust me, it's hard as hell to edit this shit on a phone, especially a slow one like my piece of shit Samsung phone, which needs to be updated immensely. One of these days I'll have my desk top, and this shit won't be an issue. Anyway, this will be Briar's pairing, as I said before. It will feature some stuff from Chapter 59 as well as parts from Chapter 74. I was going to write this from scratch, like I did with Holly, Duchess and Darling, but I decided to go cheap and write this one using snippets from those chapters, to show Briar's affection toward Blake.**

 **She was actually considered to be a main pairing, from the beginning. Blake felt really bad for her fate, having to sleep for 100 years while her friends died wasn't a good destiny. He repeatedly comforted her about it, told her to change her destiny and made her declare herself a Rebel. He took the blame for her when the Storybook of Legends was found and was switched with the Riddle Book. She had been falling in love with him practically since chapter 14 when she took him to meet Aurora and they shared that one kiss.**

 **However, as you all know, it turned out to be Kitty who Blake went with in the end. But I felt the need to give her an ending, in fact Briar was the one who started these Alternate endings. And of course hers was the sixth one to get written, which is kind of a shame. But at least it has been written and now you all get to read it. So let me know what you think...this one is being posted with Darling's ending, so I hope you like both of them. I'll most likely be posting Chapter 5 of Pantoufle Noir, as well as Chapter 2 of Black Apple and hopefully Chapter 2 of Black Aria. I might make these non-canon with the actual story, so as to not make them follow that timeline at all. Of course, the major events, like Way Too Wonderland and The Ballad of Bluebeard will be mentioned, but no direct connection. The exception is Apple White who was the main cause Felipe attacking in the first place. She'll be the only one who might have a direct chapter tied into that arc because of what happened. So I hope you look forward to that chapter, whenever it gets written and posted that is, lol...have a good night everyone!  
**

Through the Looking-Glass

Alternate Universe 6

Blake x Briar

 _ **(Alternate Ending to Through the Looking Glass- Briar's Ending**_

 _ **Original Chapter: Chapters 59 and 74)**_

Blake and Apple had just finished filming the last episode of their webshow. They had been watching Madoka Magika, and Apple had finally seen the ending of it. But after finishing her live stream, the blonde had taken off, having something else to do. It wasn't long after Apple left that he finished all of his homework, he had quite a lot of time on his hands now. He checked his watch, seeing it was only 3:12 in the afternoon, only a half hour since the last class of the day. Since he spent most of his classes doing half of the homework he always finished early. He stretched his arms above his head, fixing his cloak a bit as he stood up, walking toward his fridge, seeing the abundance of energy drinks still inside. He had bought them all impulsively when he was suffering from nightmares, but now he didn't need them. He wasn't exactly going to toss them all, at least the drinks in Ever After weren't as harmful as the ones back on Earth. He grabbed one from the top shelf, cracking it open with his teeth.

He almost dropped the can when he heard a knock on his door. He looked toward it oddly, not expecting someone to come knocking. He shrugged and closed the fridge, making his way over to the door, downing most of the can's contents as he walked. He threw the door open, a surprised look on his face when he saw his visitor was actually Briar.

He and the daughter of Sleeping Beauty had barely talked since the Spring Fairest. He was worried their relationship was going to become strained due to what happened. He honestly missed talking to her sometimes, she always had something interesting to say. He remembered her wanting to learn how to ride a skateboard the year before, but Winter had crept up on him and they never got the chance, perhaps this was the chance that he needed to strengthen his bond with her. He gave her a smile and a greeting.

"Hi Briar, what are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

"I just thought I'd drop in. We haven't spoken much since the fairest...mind if I come in?" she asked nervously. The boy stepped aside, allowing the young woman to enter his room.

"I was just thinking, since it's Spring now, if you are still interested in learning how to skate, I'll still teach you. You got all of your gear right?" he asked.

"Yes, I at least learned how to balance myself on the board. Scuffed my knees to high hell though. We never went BMXing either, maybe we can do that too?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind joining you for that. I gotta get myself a bike though, hell I haven't ridden one in years. There was this one time back on Earth when I was riding with my friends and my chain locked up. So my back tire stopped, sadly I didn't so I slammed into a fire hydrant and almost broke my arm. Have you ever experienced something so painful that you can't feel any pain? You just sort of sit there looking at the sky, wondering what you're gonna do with your life? Because I've been there." he said, earning a quiet laugh from the girl.

"I have broken my arm before, my little brother dared me to climb to the top of a pine tree. I made it all the way to the top but when I was climbing back down, I slipped and ended up falling thirty feet straight to the ground. I woke up in a hospital loopy on drugs and a bright pink cast on my arm."

"We've both been on that side of the spectrum then, broke my wrist when I was thirteen. My sweatshirt got caught on barbed wire and when it slipped, I fell back right onto my arm. That shit sucked." he replied, dropping into his computer chair, placing his can back on the table.

"Tell me about it, but my mom told me breaking a limb isn't the worst pain I'll feel in life. There's something else that tops the list, for a woman at least." she said, flushing slightly as she looked to the floor.

"Oh...yeah I guess...so uh...what's up?"

Briar remained silent, placing her hands on her lap. She didn't exactly look up at the boy, not wanting to meet his curious gaze.

"Is something wrong Briar? Do you...still feel guilty over the Storybook?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"No, that isn't it...it's something else." she replied, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

" _Jeez, you've been mentally preparing yourself for this for days now. Just look up at him and tell him how you feel, the worst thing that can happen is he rejects you. You can do this Briar."_

"Blake I...wanted to tell you something. It's uh...really important."

"Sure, whatever it is I'll listen. If it's a project you need help on or someone is bothering you, just let me know and I'll help you with it." he said, grabbing his energy drink, taking a sip from it.

"It's um...I..." she paused, balling her hands tightly as she grabbed a hold of her skirt. She looked up at him, giving him a tiny smile.

"I think I have an answer to that riddle the Cheshire Cat gave you." she replied, earning a curious look from the boy. He grabbed his journal which he had left on his desk and pulled it over to him, turning to the page where he had written the riddle.

"A friend in need, is a friend you seek. Through the portal you two shall meet, chains of gold, charms of love. The way to Wonder shall come from below. You know...I've been thinking a lot about this riddle too, let's hear what you got." he said, grabbing a quill from his table.

"Well, I was mostly focusing on the second part...chains of gold and charms of love...for some reason I can't stop imagining Lucy's charm bracelet. It most likely means that it will be a direct link to Wonderland. The beginning of it, A friend in need, is a friend you seek, also makes sense with something else. You said Lucy was alive right? Do you think she found her way to Wonderland?" she asked curiously.

"Knowing Lucy, she probably did. She was already dreaming about it, mentioning this weird childhood she always wanted to have. She had dreams, of her being in this white castle, surrounded by blooming cherry trees, and chasing weird butterflies with springing heads. She always mentioned running through a swamp of chocolate milk, a lake of dirty dishes, and a giant high school that was never in the same place for too long. At first, it made no sense to me, but now that I know more about Wonderland, it jives with that theory." he said, jotting everything down.

"So...that means Lucy is alive, and in Wonderland. You two will meet, beyond the portal, her bracelet is the key. Do you remember there being a charm that looked different than the others?" Briar asked curiously, earning a frown from the boy.

"Not really...no wait...there is something. One thing that I have that belonged to Lucy that Joey never got his hands on. It was a charm that she gave me one day after me and Joey had a verbal fight." he said, reaching for his pocket watch.

He undid a single charm from it, one that he had attached to it after Cerise had given it to him for Christmas, and handed it to Briar. It was a small golden charm, in the shape of a flower. The letter G had been laser etched in the enter of it, with a styled W underneath it. He remembered it was a charm that she had always worn around her neck. Three months before she had disappeared, she had given it to him and told him to keep it safe from Joey. Of course he was confused by her statement, but he nodded and just kept the charm a secret.

"GW, those look like initials, any idea what they could stand for?"

"I have one, Gloriosa White. The White Queen's daughter, I remember Alistair mentioning her when he arrived in Ever After. Lucy really knows how to hide a damn secret, that's for sure." he said, a smirk on his face.

"So wait...you mean to tell me this girl was living on Earth, but she's from Wonderland? Wouldn't she die from the magic in her system?"

"I'm not sure Briar...there's only one person who can answer that for us right now, and that's the White Queen. I doubt she'd answer our questions, especially knowing we want to reach Wonderland. But I at least have a general idea, we're supposed to open the portal with this charm, that means it's enchanted to take us to Wonderland." he replied, taking the charm back from Briar.

"That only leaves one thing, opening the portal itself. There aren't any areas in Ever After where we can force one open. It'll take massive amounts of magic to even open one from scratch...I guess we're stuck here for now." She added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll have to discuss this with Raven later...maybe she knows of a way. After all, she's expressed wanting to break Wonderland's curse many times before. If I can convince her to help me find a portal, we'll be able to go to Wonderland. We can find the book and put this matter to rest, so you don't have to worry anymore. Don't feel guilty either, you did this because you didn't want to accept your destiny, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know...but I feel bad for all of my friends you know. We've all put the matter behind us, but it still gets to me sometimes." she replied, brushing some hair behind her ear, pausing briefly to fix her glasses.

A shimmering sound suddenly filled the room along with a brilliant light. The two teenagers glanced over to the other side of the room, where a small swirl of sparkles had appeared, finally dispersing to reveal the daughter of the wizard Merlin, Jessica. She let out a strangled sigh, dropping the bags she had in her hands on the floor, letting out a groan as she popped her back.

"Fuck me, that was a long ass trip. Yo, what's happening peeps?" the white haired girl asked, greeting the two teenagers.

"Uh...hi Jess, where have you been all this time?" Blake asked, leaning back in his seat a bit.

"Well, daddy dearest decided it was time for me to get my level two certification. I passed that shit with flying colors, boom check this baby out!" the girl said, tossing the wand in her hand to the boy who caught it with ease.

Instead of the white wand he was used to seeing, this one was a light blue color. The handle of it was black and blue in color with glittering stars. It was about thirteen inches in length, slowly thinning until it reached the top where a glass ornament was attached to it, in the shape of a star. The star was glittering with differently colored lights which were brighter than a rainbow. He let out a whistle quite impressed with the object, especially the magic that was contained within.

"This thing is nice...I take it you can cast high level magic now?"

"Damn straight I can. I got access to the elemental spells now, along with healing and enhancement magic. Not just that, I also got a lot of other things I couldn't use before. Like this!" Jessica said, holding an orb out to the two teenagers. Briar and Blake shared a look, glancing at the marble sized orb in her hands.

"Uh...you got a marble?" Briar asked, earning a sigh from the wizard.

"This isn't a marble, this is a special orb. It can show me the aura of people who hold it, not just that it also works like a mood ring. Here, try it out." she said, placing it in Briar's hand. She watched as it slowly turned pink.

"It's pink, hey doesn't that mean love?" Blake asked.

"I think so...hang on a second." she said, reaching into her dress for a folded piece of paper. She scanned the words on it, humming to herself.

"It says here that pink usually means in love, or has romantic feelings stirring in ones heart. If there is a small pink flame in the center of the orb then this love is pure and genuine." she said, glancing at the orb in Briar's hand.

"It has a flame in it, and it's pink. Whoa, who are you in love with Briar? It looks to be really strong too!" Blake said, earning a flushed look from the girl.

"I'm not in love with anyone! Sheesh, I think this thing is broken." she snapped, handing the orb back to Jessica. It turned from pink to blue, which meant the holder was happy.

"I dunno, this thing is made with magic and magic doesn't lie. Eh, it might be broken, I don't know." the girl said, shoving it in her pocket. She grabbed one of her bags, pulling out a small scepter, which was cast in bronze, the top being in the shape of a flower, with a glowing orb in the center.

"What's that?" Blake asked curiously, earning a grin from the wizard.

"This my friend is a magic scepter...my dad had it in his trophy room. He said that I couldn't touch it until I had become a level two wizard. So when I got my certification, I took that shit like a boss and brought it here. I got no idea what it does, wanna hold it?" she asked, handing it to the boy.

"Uh...are you sure about that?"

"Mhmm, you are my bestie Blake...besides I feel the need to show you the other side of magic. You know, since I sunk your favorite ship and all." Jessica replied, placing the scepter in his hands. They all watched as the orb started glowing a striking purple in color.

"Whoa...that's really cool."

"You're right Briar, I feel a bit weird though...like this thing is absorbing some of my magic power and storing it in here." the black haired boy said, earning a curious look from Jessica.

"Maybe this is a magic transfer scepter...you know, the type where you can fill it with magic and hand it to someone else when they need it. Briar, put your hand on it see if you get some of his magic."

"Huh? Are you insane? I'm not a wizard and I don't have magic flowing through me. That could probably kill me."

"She's right Jessica, here just take it." he said, handing her the scepter back. Once he let it go, he felt all of his magic slowly return to him. Jessica set it down on the table, reaching into her bag for two more trinkets.

The first looked like a simple lipstick. It was light blue in color with little stars on it. The cap was clear, showing the crimson stick hidden beneath it. The second trinket was a pair of rings, with a small heart shaped diamond on the top, bright green in color and glittering brightly. It had a silver band which was thin and had some tiny engravings on it.

"I got these before I left daddy's school. The first is a magical lipstick, when you put it on your lips and kiss another person you'll be able to transform into them. The transformation lasts for as long as the lipstick does." she said, handing the tube to Blake who looked at it oddly.

"That seems rather convenient...although I don't like that you have to get physically close with them for it to work. This could be dangerous in the wrong hands you know." he said, handing it to Briar so she could look at it.

"Yeah, but you have to be a good actor to mimic a person. The transformation isn't perfect either, say you transform into someone like Darling. It won't mimic that weird hair thing she can do, it might not even copy the cute little mole next to her eye. The transformation also breaks if someone figures out they're different." she replied.

"That's cool I guess, what about those rings in your hand? They look really expensive." Briar said, handing the lipstick to Jessica. The white haired girl took a hold of her hand and slipped one of the rings onto her ring finger, placing the other on Blake's hand.

"These rings are communication devices! You'll be able to send your thoughts directly to someone else, as long as they're holding the ring. If you are doing something secretive or are about to drop the sickest prank of 2018, you gotta have yourself a pair of these rings. Go on, try it." she said, giving them a grin. Blake glanced at the ring on his hand, glancing at Briar who just looked at him oddly.

They remained silent for about two minutes, both trying to say something to each other, but they didn't hear anything. It was just an awkward staring contest between the two. Briar finally broke eye contact, glancing back at Jessica, frowning slightly. She knew if she kept looking at the boy she'd probably start blushing and she didn't want that to happen.

"Yeah, pretty sure these things are a dud...I was trying to ask Blake if he wanted to get some coffee at Hocus Latte and it didn't go through."

"I'd love to get some coffee Briar, I'm sort of starting to crash from this energy drink anyway. I agree with her Jess, these rings don't work." he said, glancing at the ring on his finger. The two teens stood up, about to leave the room.

"Eh? But the guy I bought it from said these were the latest in communication crystals! Did that fucker gyp me? I swear I'm gonna twist his nipples if...wait a minute that's it!" she cried.

"Twisted nipples?"

"No Briar, not twisted nipples! Twist the diamond on the ring, that turns on the communication feature." she said. The two shrugged, giving the gem a light twist, watching as it started glowing brightly.

"Whoa, look at that glow."

"It feels a little weird, hey Blake can you hear my thoughts now?" Briar asked, glancing at the boy. He closed his eyes, focusing on his mind but didn't hear Briar's voice at all. He shook his head, glancing at the ring.

"I don't think this thing works as a communication device at all. Here let me see your hand so I can look at your ring." he said, taking a hold of Briar's hand. When he did, both rings started sparking the crystals breaking a second later. The two teenagers shared a look before glancing at the wizard who just stood there mouth gaping.

"Dammit! That fucker did gyp me! Alright, he's gonna be sorry when he realizes he fucked with the wrong wizard! I have to go, there's a country I have to invade." she said, grabbing a hold of the two rings, shortly before disappearing, leaving no trace of her visit behind.

"Well...that was uh...interesting." Blake said, taking a seat back at his computer chair.

"Yeah...I didn't think being a wizard was so difficult. Keeping track of all of those magical trinkets must be mentally taxing. I mean what if someone got a hold of something and ended up switching bodies with someone?" the brunette asked, making the boy cringe.

"That wouldn't be good, that's for sure. Jessica is a responsible wizard though, so I know she wouldn't do something idiotic like that." he added, grabbing his phone when he saw it light up.

"Still, just the thought of it...I don't even want to imagine it." she replied. He rolled his eyes, pressing his ear to his phone.

"Hey Melody, what's up? I'm free right now if you want me to head over there...yeah sure, be there in ten. See ya. Well Briar, I gotta go...the Rebel calls." he said, standing up from his seat, shoving his phone in his back pocket.

"Oh right, I forgot today was your first broadcast. It's gonna be weird, knowing you, Kitty and Melody are the Radio Rebel."

"Radio Rebels sweetheart, we'll still do what we do best. Bust rumors and stop bullying before it happens! Just because they know Kitty is in on it doesn't mean they'll be able to see her in time. We got surveillance all throughout this school and we got an eye in the sky too. I gotta jet, let's hang out sometime? Okay?" he asked, giving the girl a hug before they parted ways in the hallway.

"Sure...you wanna go out sometime? Hocus Latte has some really good stuff for the season." she asked, giving him a hopeful look.

"Yeah, sure...I wouldn't mind going out with a friend...I gotta go, Melody hates when I'm late." he said, finally taking his leave. Briar watched him go, a frown on her face.

" _I should have been more specific. Dammit, I should have told him...I can't believe I had my chance and I let it go to waste...it's alright Briar...you'll have another chance soon enough. If only I wasn't such a nervous wreck around him."_

 _ **xxx(Wonderland, After the Curse Has Been Lifted)xxx**_

Wonderland always seemed to surprise even those who were used to them. Due to the removal of the curse, and the sudden opening of portals, it had caused a lot of people to warp to the Royal Palace, among them being several students from Ever After High, all of them confused as to why they were there and where they were. Though a brief explanation from the Queen set them all straight. It was heartwarming to see the White Rabbit reunite with his daughter, seeing Alistair hugging his mother Alice, and seeing the Mad Hatter back in Wonderland, greeting his sister and his best friend the March Hare with the biggest bro hug he had seen in the last seven years. It was truly a wonderlandiful day for Wonderland and everyone who got the chance to finally travel there. He was wondering how Headmaster Grimm would react when he found out about everything. He couldn't hide in Wonderland forever after all. Blake had been looking around the party, trying to find someone, but she kept slipping through his fingers, so he was finally taking the time to eat something since he had skipped lunch twice in one day, if that made sense. He was currently leaning back against the wall, drinking some punch, watching everyone having a good time.

"Um, Blake do you think we could talk for one quick minute?" Briar asked, grabbing his attention. He gave her a nod, noticing she was holding the Storybook of Legends in her hands.

"Is this about the book?"

"Not really...I figured you wanted to see your page, since you know...heat of the moment thing." she said, handing him the book. He set his glass down, opening the book to his respective page.

Raven's picture was above his, while his was only half way down the middle of the page. Underneath it was everything that was entailed to them. Upon signing their name on the dotted line, they would inherit the Evil Queen's power and become the next Evil King and Evil Queen for Snow White and the Seven Dwarves and whatever other story required an Evil King or Queen, aside from their main role. On the lines were the names of their respective owners, Raven Queen and Blake Jeremiah Queen. He could still feel the quill in his hand when he traced his finger over his signature.

"I don't regret it, I never will...this is my destiny. It was meant to be, you know? I was meant to sign this page. But I'm not meant to be Evil...I will still be a Rebel, I guess I've always been a Rebel, in my own way." he said. He flipped through the other pages, seeing Apple's page, along with Hunter's, and Ashlynn's and Cerise's, and even Kitty's, which he had stopped on, looking at the picture, the bright grin on her face couldn't help but make him smile.

"I know you don't regret it...it takes guts to do what you did. To sign your name in this book knowing that there was a risk behind it. You overcame that adversity, and were able to beat Joey. I still have a hard time believing he was able to do all of that nasty stuff...but I'm happy to know that he's gone, and you are still here."

"Thanks Briar, it means a lot...I'm happy to be here too. Now that the book is back...you no longer have to feel guilty. There's no shame in rejecting your destiny, it is our choice now...I think." he said, closing the book back up.

"It is...you and Raven have made it that way...I've been meaning to tell you something. For the longest time, since that night you met my mom...I've...sort of had feelings for you. You opened my eyes, showed me there was a silver lining...you defended everyone who wanted to change their destiny, and stood against it every step of the way. I know you aren't my prince charming, and I don't really care...I fell in love with you Blake...I just...had to tell you." she said, making the drop his punch glass, which shattered on the floor.

"You what?"

"I fell in love with you Blake, for the longest time I've had a crush on you. Remember that day that we introduced you to Cinderella and my mom Aurora? What you said to me that life inspired me so much. It made me see the light at the end of the tunnel, it was your motivational words that gave me the idea of tossing this thing in the well in the first place. Not to mention, you are a good kisser, and you were my first." she admitted, flushing slightly.

"I...wow...I didn't think what I said back then made such an impact. I didn't even know I was the son of the Evil Queen then...I didn't have a destiny or anything. Now that I signed the book, it feels almost hypocritical to even remember that."

"It isn't...even if you signed the book, you are a Rebel. You said it yourself, you have a Rebel heart, and a Royal cause. You advocate for both sides, telling everyone they have the freedom to choose...and you and Raven, are the most inspiring students in our school. I had a choice, and I made it, I want to have you by my side, forever after." she said, making the boy blush.

"I...well, is this a confession or a marriage proposal? Just so you know, I like sapphires, so if you want me to wear a huge rock on my finger, make sure it's a sapphire. And a princess cut too."

"This isn't a marriage proposal you ass...it's a confession...I like you...so what do you say? You maybe wanna...see where this goes?" she asked curiously.

"You know...this is quite the coincidence...I was looking around for you earlier. I've been meaning to tell you, I sort of like you too. You're really cute, adventurous, can throw a killer party, and you happen to like roses, which I like quite a lot too. So I wouldn't mind at all, I'd be honor to date you, Briar Beauty." he said, giving her a wink.

"Oh...okay, I never planned for this part...I sort of just reached a wall before I asked. I was expecting you to reject me, but...I'm not sure what to do now." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy. He took a hold of her chin, leaning forward for a kiss.

She tensed up a bit, not having expected this action from the boy. She melted into it, wrapping an arm around his neck, her grip on the Storybook of Legends tightening a bit. He smirked a bit, licking her bottom lip, begging for entree which Briar happily accepted. Their heated kiss evolved into a more passionate kiss, both teenagers exploring each others mouths, tongues wrestling for dominance. After a few seconds, the two split apart for air, looking right into each others eyes.

"Damn, that was one hell of a kiss." Briar whispered, earning a small snort from the boy, who hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you liked it, you still need a bit of practice. But that's something we can work on later...wanna go give this thing to my sister? I'm sure she wants to see it." he said, earning a nod from her. She slipped her hand into his, fingers intertwining.

"I'm really looking forward to how we both grow together. Mom always told me young love was the most precious kind of love. I want to see how this will evolve."

"Then you are in for rise, I'll never let you down Briar, count on it." he replied, giving her a wink.

The two walked across the dance floor, hand in hand ignoring the looks some of their friends were giving them. They walked up the stairs toward the balcony, where Raven and Apple were peacefully watching their friends enjoying themselves. Raven glanced over her shoulder, seeing the two approaching them. She glanced at their joined hands, brow raised slightly, but she didn't say anything, already knowing what that meant. Apple gave Briar a knowing smirk, earning a thumbs up from her in return.

"Hey sis, we figured you'd want this back...after all we finally did find it." Blake said, handing his sister the Storybook.

"You're right...this was what most of us wanted for awhile...I never thought I would see my signature in this. I'm not letting this magic change my life...in fact, I'm happy I signed...because now I have a connection with you...something that links us together forever." she said, giving the boy a smile.

"I just wanted to apologize again...it was our fault that the book ended up here...and because of it, all of our destinies were in danger. It just hit home you know? Seeing Joey and Courtly fighting hard just for a destiny that didn't belong to them...seeing Blake being attacked...it's all so fresh." Briar said, causing the boy to wrap his arm around her, rubbing her side lovingly.

"Hey, I'm alright...it hurt like shit, I'm not gonna lie...but it's gonna take a little more than Excalibur's holy light to kill me. But now the question is, what do we do with it?"

"I'm not sure...things used to be so simple. You signed the book, you got your destiny, that was that. But now, this Book puts us all in danger, if anyone can steal a destiny, or use a destiny over another person...then it's more trouble than it's worth. I think it's time we shelve this book."

"Oh my...is Apple White, seriously implying what I think she is?" Raven asked, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"I'm not implying it, I mean it...this book deserves to be with everyone. All of the pages together are dangerous, but separate, they'll be safe." Apple said, handing it to Raven. Her hands started glowing violet, the book flying into the air. Several pages were pulled out of it, glowing a brilliant gold. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the pages outward, toward their rightful owners.

"Here, I'll give you a little help." Blake said, taking a hold of his sister's hand. The two of them channeled their magic into the book, quickly pulling it apart. With a snap of their fingers, all of the pages started raining down on the students of Ever After High, some flying out of the castle, heading out in search of their owners.

"Now everyone can decide their fate...and rewrite their own destiny." Raven said, happily accepting her page. Apple, Briar and Blake did the same, finally being free of the Storybook of Legends. With that, the Royal/Rebel conflict was finally over.

 _ **xxx**_

A couple weeks passed since the curse on Wonderland was lifted. Everyone in Ever After was finally happy to see the portals to the wacky world finally return. With it, came a few students who were now a part of the Ever After High alumni. Classes had slowly started returning to normal, and everything was settling back down. News about Joey's misdeeds quickly filled the campus, with Blondie doing a full report about everything, including the ghastly discoveries they had found in his dorm room. His trial had been set for the end of the school year, the first day of summer in fact. Everyone was shocked, and excited to see it all go down. For Blake however, it was just another normal school week for him. He was getting ready to crack the books open to prepare for the final exams for the semester. Now that Joey was gone, he wasn't scared of his tests being sabotaged.

He had been spending a lot of time with Briar as well. It wasn't long after coming back from Wonderland that they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. Some students were mad, others were happy, and for one particular prince, he was sad he hadn't acted before the girl of his dreams was taken from him. Though a certain candy loving baker was quick to cheer him up. He was back in his dorm room, preparing for his study session. He had decided to study by himself before asking his friends to come over. He didn't want to get distracted by anything, other than his books. However, that all changed when he heard a knock on his door, and his girlfriend walked in, giving him a smile.

"Hey, the door was open so I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine, you don't really have to knock...well unless it's locked." he said, rubbing his neck. She gave him a quick kiss, setting her bag down on the desk.

"Well, you and I have the same ideas...I guess we can study together. We have mostly the same classes, so it should be easy."

"Briar, you know someone's partner makes a horrible study buddy. Eventually they won't stop playing with each others hands, and that will end up with them making out." he said.

"That's true...but you know my study parties have gotten us more A's this year than anything. So I can easily pull one together and get us in the right direction. Come on, we haven't hung out in a couple days because of all the shit we've had to do." she said, giving him a pleading look. He sighed, giving her a defeated look.

"Okay honey, let's watch a movie or something...you know I can't say no to you. It's your damn eyes you know."

"I thought you said you were a sucker for blue eyed girls?" she asked, watching him grab his laptop, sifting through all of his movies.

"Yeah, and I like brown eyed girls too. It's like I'm swimming through a lake of chocolate whenever I look into them." he said, earning a laugh from the girl, who did her best to hold them back.

"That's the first I've heard that...and I've heard quite a lot during my time here. You got anything action packed?"

"Yeah...we can watch Transporter, it's one of my favorite movies. Jason Statham is a badass." he said, clicking on that folder labeled T. Once he found the correct movie, he plugged the projector into his computer and hit play. He took his boots off, jumping into his bed. Briar took her heels off, grabbing a few drinks from the fridge.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what his is about...you know, now that we can decide our destiny...I've been thinking a lot."

"Oh? About the future?"

"Mhmm...not just that...I always thought being an actress when I was a kid would be fun. Being a part of an awesome movie, being able to play a cool character on the screen. Of course, this stems from the fact that I was supposed to sleep for a hundred years...I wanted to do something memorable, so that people would remember me while I was asleep. And so that I could have videos of my friends when they were gone." she said, sounding a bit sad. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Well...now you can act for fun...just be careful not to prick yourself. I won't always be around to kiss you awake." he said, giving her a wink. She smiled, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. She grabbed a hold of his face with her hands, pressing her lips roughly against his, moaning slightly.

"But, I can kiss you when I am awake...and I can enjoy it too." she said, once she had pulled away. She licked her lips seductively, glancing back toward the movie.

"You know, I've been thinking a lot...about us. I sort of have had feelings for you, for awhile now actually. I just didn't act on them...it's more like, I didn't know I liked you, until you told me. It's weird isn't it?"

"It was the kiss wasn't it? That first kiss we shared...they say the first person you kiss will be your first love. The most special kiss in your life...I guess I started falling in love with you then. Remember a couple months back, when I asked you on that date?" she asked.

"The day Jessica brought that marble...oh...oh my god...Briar I'm so sorry...that marble was pink. It had a flame inside it, it wasn't broken at all, it told me that you were in love, and I was too dense to realize it. Ugh...dammit, and I took you out on a date as friends afterwards...I'm such a douche." he said, face palming.

"It isn't your fault that you were too dense to see it. I mean, you were still dealing with everything that happened during the Fairest, your break up with Cerise. Honestly, I think Holly was a little stupid letting you go, she doesn't know what an amazing person was right next to her." Briar said, chuckling softly.

"It was her choice after all...but I gotta admit...she's one fine girl. Really cute too, and she knows how to look sexy in a candy themed dress."

"Hey now, don't talk about other girls while I'm here...you owe me you know...for being dense and for that comment about Holly just now."

"Alright...I'll do whatever you ask...even buy you coffee for a week, or whatever else you'd like." he said, sounding a bit dejected, though he bore a smile on his face. She smirked, raising her brow.

"Anything I want?"

"Mhmm...anything you want...whatever that may be." he replied, confirming her question. She took her glasses off, fixing her hair a bit as she placed them on the table. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a brief kiss on the lips.

"Let's do it." she whispered, her warm breath on his ear making him shiver a bit.

"What?"

"You heard me...let's do it. I locked the door earlier...I'm sure you can put a soundproofing spell on this room." she replied.

"I...okay...is that what you want though?"

"Yes...no foreplay though...I don't want to do that stuff." she said. He gave her a nod, snapping his fingers, a violet light swept around the room, enchanting the room so nothing could be heard from the outside.

"Okay, so you don't want to do foreplay, but I can't just shove it in...I gotta get you wet first." he said, giving her a wink.

"I suppose you do...fine, but I'm not going to suck it, if that's what you are getting at. I'm not ready for that yet, we gotta ease into it." she replied, getting off his bed. She reached behind her back, grabbing her zipper, quickly pulling it down. She took off her necklace as well, setting it down next to her glasses.

"Well, are you just gonna sit there and watch? Or are you gonna help me?" she asked, giving him a smirk as she gestured to her dress. Blake stood up from his bed, quickly closing the distance. He captured her lips in a kiss, placing his hand on the middle of her back, slowly pulling her dress down as he continued to kiss her. It didn't take him long to realize she wasn't wearing a bra.

Once he had pulled the dress off, he looked at her half naked body for the first time. Her breasts were medium in size and perky, with two pink buds in the middle. He glanced down, taking in every inch of her body, she was wearing a pair of black panties, with a red rose right over her sweet spot. She flushed a bit, but did nothing to cover herself up. This was the man that she loved after all, so she wasn't going to hide from him.

"You look...beautiful...and you have nice boobs."

"Gee thanks...like that's not the first time I've heard that one." she said, rolling her eyes.

He shook his head, reaching for the hem of his shirt, pulling it off his body. Her eyes focused on the scar on his abdomen, where Excalibur had pierced him. She traced her finger over it, pressing her lips together as she traced its length. She saw the second one, slightly above the first one, being almost the same length.

"I'm sorry that happened to you...you didn't deserve that pain."

"It's fine...honestly, the second one tickled in comparison to the first one. It's all good now...kiss me, let's forget about that stuff for now." he said softly. She stood one her tip toes, taking his lips again. He placed his hands on her hips, being a bit shy for a few seconds, before grabbing a hold of her firm butt, kneading and squeezing it, making her moan into his mouth.

Their make out session escalated a bit, when Briar's hands found themselves tussling with his belt buckle. She continued to kiss him, undoing the leather binding keeping her from her prize. Blake released his kiss, pressing his lips against her neck, licking it softly, leaving a few kisses on her collarbone, being careful not to bite her. After all, it would be quite noticeable on her. Briar finally undid his belt, pulling his pants and boxers down in a single fluid motion, her eyes focusing on his length. She wrapped her hand around hit, her warmth made the boy groan a bit, causing him to bite his lip.

"It's big."

"Not by much, just a little above average...that's all. Its time for you to join me though." he said, pushing her onto the bed, much to her surprise. He stepped out of his pants, tossing them aside as he moved toward his girlfriend. She felt a bit shy at first, but didn't hesitate to let the boy pull down her panties.

Her most private area was completely shaved, the lips slightly spread. They were slowly becoming flushed with their growing arousal, a slightly bit of clear liquid dripping from within. He knelt down before her, spreading her legs slightly. She reached for her stockings, about to take them off when he pulled her hand away, giving her a loving smile.

"Keep them on, they make you look hotter." he said.

"Okay...didn't think you had a stocking fetish."

"I don't, you just look really sexy in them...this is my first time doing this, so let me know if you feel uncomfortable." he said. She gave him a nod, allowing him to continue what he was doing. He spread her lips slightly, giving her entrance a light lick.

She shivered a bit, her breath hitching with each light lick he was taking. She grit her teeth, groaning a bit as he started to play with the nub above her entrance. He slowly slipped one of his fingers in side, feeling her walls clenching around it. She let out a moan, her hands grasping the sheets tightly. He continued licking and kissing her precious jewel, slowly pumping his finger inside her. He managed to slip a second finger inside, slowly picking up speed. He continued rubbing her clit, using his arm to keep her legs spread.

"That feels so good, oh...please go a little faster if you can." Briar cried, panting hard, a small bead of sweat forming on the side of her head. Blake gave her a nod, pumping his hand a bit faster. She let out another loud moan, taking a shaky breath after. Her pussy was dripping now, enough for him to slip himself inside.

He held his hand out to her, and she took a hold of it, wrapping her lips around his fingers. She swirled her tongue around it, sucking and biting on each digit until each one of them was clean. She licked her lips, standing up slightly to kiss her boyfriend, shoving her tongue into his mouth. His eyes widened a bit, as he wrapped his arms around her, practically falling in top of her. He moaned into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around him, grinding her pussy into his lap, her clit brushing over his head, making him pant a bit.

"Fuck, your pussy feels so good, and I haven't even put it in yet." he said, earning a laugh from the girl.

"Good, I'm glad you like my pussy...go ahead, this is yours now, I'm all yours."

Heeding her words, the boy grabbed a hold of his member, rubbing the head against her entrance. He slowly slipped himself in, her tight walls clenching firmly around it. He continued slipping himself in, finding a barrier not long after. With a nod of approval from Briar, the boy pierced through, making her scream in pain. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades, gritting her teeth slightly. Blake quickly kissed her, reassuring her that the pain wouldn't last long. He didn't move for a few seconds, not wanting to cause her anymore pain.

"Whoo...not as bad as I thought...caught me of guard for a second."

"Are you okay?" he asked, earning a nod from his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, pricking myself with a needle hurts more than this...you can move now, show me what you can do with that hard cock of yours." she said, giving him a needy look. He placed his hands on her knees, keeping her legs spread as he started thrusting into her.

He steadied his breathing with each thrust, Briar's lusty moans filling his ears. He went slow for a few seconds, not wanting to hurt her anymore than he already had. But a firm look from the brunette had him picking up speed. He clenched his teeth, grunting as the new feeling made his mind go blank. His body shook with pleasure, this new foreign feeling over taking every single nerve in his body. Briar's pussy was soaking wet, a bit of clear liquid gushing out with each thrust, adding to the cacophony of sounds in the room.

"Oh right there...that feels so good, I can feel your dick going so deep." Briar moaned, biting her lips, one of her arms behind her head as she grabbed a hold of her hair. Blake took a hold of one of her breasts, kneading it softly, feeling a familiar knot in his stomach.

"I'm gonna pull out, you wanna go on top?" he asked, earning an eager nod from the girl. He slowly slipped himself out, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Briar rubbed his dick against her entrance, slowly easing down onto it, a pleasurable gasp leaving their lips.

"This feels so right, I love the way your dick feels inside me." Briar whispered, kissing Blake's lips. He pulled away briefly, giving her a grin.

"And I love the way your walls are clenching on my dick. It's like their getting ready to milk it dry. I don't think I'll be able to forget this feeling." he said, kissing her roughly, grabbing a hold of her ass just as she started bouncing on his lap.

She swept her hair behind her head, eyes clenched as a new feeling overtook her. She could feel her lover's length hitting different spots than before, making her body spasm with each one. She could feel his head lightly kissing her cervix which each thrust, the foreign feeling filling her entire body. She dug her nails into his shoulders, kissing him roughly on the lips. He lay down on the bed, holding her up a bit as he started thrusting hard into her pussy, making her scream in pleasure.

"Ugh...fuck, that feels so good! Harder Blake, come on, I know you can do it!" she moaned, encouraging the boy to pick up speed. The sound of skin slapping skip soon filled the room, mixed into the soft squelching sounds and their moans of pleasure. Blake's teeth grinded together, as he tried to keep himself from blowing his load into Briar's pussy.

"You feel so good baby, let me see the pussy, I wanna see you hop on my dick." the boy said. Briar held herself up by placing her hand on his chest, spreading her legs a bit to give him a good view of their joined sexes. She started slowly moving, biting her lip as his dick once again entered and exited her vagina, her juices coating the entirety of his shaft.

He started thrusting into her again, making the girl throw her head back in ecstasy, her hair moving in all directions. Briar felt a whole new sensation within her, a weird pressure started building up inside her. She already knew that it was, and clenched her teeth, closing her eyes tightly.

"Oh, Blake I'm about to cum...please honey, make me cum." she moaned. The boy grinned, thrusting faster than before into her pussy. She let out a scream of pleasure a few moments later, a torrent of clear liquid rushing out of her vagina, making her entire body spasm. Blake grabbed a hold of her arm so she couldn't fall off.

"That felt so good...my mind is blank." she said, her legs quivering a bit. She glanced down at her boyfriend's waist, seeing all of the fluids on him.

"Jesus, aren't you a squirter? That was a lot...but now, it's time to pick up where we left off." he said, pulling out of her. He moved around behind her, grabbing a hold of one of her legs.

Following his lead, Briar laid back on the bed, resting her head on his arm, helping him slip himself back inside. He took her lips in a kiss as he started thrusting into her, moaning into her mouth. He pulled away, wrapping his arm around her as he started thrusting hard, that amazing feeling from before swiftly returning. He felt his mind slowly going blank as he tried to hold himself back. Briar reached a hand down between her legs, rapidly rubbing her clit as fast as she could to aid in her next orgasm.

"Do you feel it yet honey? I'm holding myself back so we can cum together. That's hard to do with this amazing pussy you have between your legs."

"Yeah...I can feel it again...oh...fuck me harder, make me cum again Blake. I want you to fill me up." she cried, taking his lips in a kiss.

He clenched his teeth hard as he continued thrusting into his girlfriend, her moans filling his ears. He could feel that familiar knot in his belly again, but this time he wasn't going to hold it back. He tightened his hold on Briar, her entire body shaking with each hard thrust he gave her. Her breath caught in her throat, her body spasming as she hit her climax, a loud scream leaving her lips. As soon as he felt the rush of warm liquid on his lap, he ejaculated. Several thick globs of cum shooting deep into her womb. The two teenagers fell back, riding the afterglow of their climax. Blake kissed Briar, moaning into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They separated a few seconds, with Blake laying his head on her chest, hearing her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"You're shuddering." she said softly, brushing her sweat soaked locks out of her face.

"I'll be fine...I'm a little worried though...you are on the pill right?" he asked. She gave him a reassuring nod.

"Don't worry, those work 100% of the time...not only do they help with cramps, but they also have spermicide inside. So we're safe...but you have to get some condoms too."

"Okay...it just feels better without it...and you can't tell me you don't like the feeling of cum inside you." he said, giving her a kiss on the lips. She giggled, pulling away from him.

"It's true...but now look at us...we're a mess. I was supposed to hang out with Blondie and Apple later...I can barely move my legs." she said, feeling an excess of cum dripping out of her entrance.

"We can take a shower together, have a nice fuck in the shower...I'm not done showing you how much I love you." he said, giving her a wink.

"Alright...I guess that's fine...fifteen minutes only. Then we can go back to watching this movie."

"Fine by me...I love you Briar...I'm glad your my girlfriend."

"You just say that because you just got laid...but if it makes you feel better, I love you too." she said jokingly, giving him a kiss on the lips. He moaned into her mouth, already feeling his flaccid member getting hard.

"Come on, before we start fucking on the messy bed again." he said, getting off the bed first. He picked her up bridle style, walking toward the bathroom, closing the door after themselves.

Even though their relationship was moving a little faster than normal, for Briar nothing mattered. What mattered the most was that she was finally with the man that she had been in love with, for most of her sophomore year. She had given herself to him out of love, and he had done the same. She was extremely happy, and now she was looking forward to what she and her new prince charming would be able to do, now that they could decide their own destiny.


End file.
